


Asylum

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bray takes you to an abandoned asylum for funsies. When you get home, things get a bit smutty.





	Asylum

“You brought me to do what?” I asked, eyes wide.

“Tour this asylum,” Bray said simply, shrugging.

“What makes you think this is a good idea?” I asked, staring up at the building. “There are ghosts, probably. And they’ll try to kill me. I can’t die! I’m too young! Too pretty!”

“Nothing will try to kill you,” Bray laughed.

“But they will! Ghosts can sense fear. And I’m fucking terrified,” I admitted, turning to face Bray. “Instead of doing this, we could not do this. We could go home, drink some hot chocolate, watch Hocus Pocus?”

“We can do all that after we tour this place,” Bray offered.

“I’m not going in there, Bray.” I crossed my arms over my chest, eyes narrowed up at him.

“Then you can wait in the car. I’m going in there,” he shrugged, moving away.

“You can’t leave me out here alone! The ghosts will sense I’m alone and vulnerable! Are you trying to get me killed?” I shrieked, reaching out to grab his arm.

“If you come with me, I won’t let the ghosts bother you,” Bray promised, laughing.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he said, tucking me into his side.

“Fine,” I sighed. “Let’s go see the ghosties.”

I was fine walking up to the door of the asylum. I was still fine when the door creaked open as Bray pushed on it. I was even fine when the door slammed shut behind us. When I turned to face Bray, however, I was no longer fine. He had the flashlight held under his chin, casting sinister shadows across his face. Right as I turned, he yelled, “Boo!”

I screamed, reaching out to shove Bray away from me. “You fucking asshole!” I shrieked, bending over, my hands on my knees. “My heart is never going to beat correctly ever again.”

“Come on, lamb. It wasn’t that bad,” Bray laughed, reaching out to put a hand on my back.

“If you touch me right now, I will rip off your dick,” I warned, cutting my eyes sideways at him. Bray backed up, hands up in surrender. “When we drink hot chocolate later, mine better have a million marshmallows in it,” I warned, finally standing up straight.

“I think I can arrange that,” Bray said, nodding.

“And I’m taking the damn flashlight. Since apparently you can’t be trusted with it.” I snatched the flashlight from his hand, turning it to light up the entrance hall. “Now which way do we go?”

=====================

“I hate you so much sometimes, you know that right?” I asked, staring straight out of the windshield as Bray drove us home.

“Come now. It wasn’t that bad,” he replied, chuckling. “None of the ghosts got you.”

I turned, eyes narrowed at him. “Just because they didn’t get me doesn’t mean they weren’t trying to mess with me. I just want you to know that we’re watching Hocus Pocus at least once a day for the rest of this month. No complaints from you. And my hot chocolate when we get home better be spectacular. My heart is going to beat irregularly for the rest of my life, thanks to you.”

“It won’t beat irregularly forever,” Bray sighed, shaking his head.

“It will! It will and it’s all because you dragged me to an abandoned asylum,” I exclaimed, throwing a hand over my forehead dramatically.

“Okay, okay. I understand. No more asylums,” he said, pulling into the driveway.

“And no haunted houses. Or haunted hayrides. Or anything scary. I’m delicate,” I explained, following him into the house.

Bray snorted, walking into the kitchen. “Delicate,” he repeated.

“I am! A delicate little flower. Who would really like some hot chocolate,” I replied, batting my eyelashes at him.

“Settle down, lamb. I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as I sat at the island.

It was silent as he moved around, gathering what he needed to make hot chocolate. I propped my head up on my hand, eyes following his every movement. He looked so at ease, no matter where he was. I was lost in my thoughts, jumping when he set a full mug in front of me. I smiled when I noticed the obscene amount of marshmallows gracing the cup.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” I asked, smiling up at him.

“I think the most recent thing you said to me was that you hate me sometimes,” Bray replied, smiling back at me as he moved around the island.

“I take it back. I love you,” I replied, picking up a marshmallow, turning in my seat to face him, offering it to him. He took it, nipping at my fingers in the process. I laughed, wrapping my arms around him as he stepped even closer to me.

“I love you, too,” he told me, leaning down to kiss me. His lips were insistent against my own, one of his hands going to my jaw, angling my head to deepen the kiss. “How’s your heart rate?” he asked, pulling away, a smile on his face.

“Well that’s not helping it,” I breathed.

“Well I don’t want to cause heart problems,” Bray began, taking a step back.

I tightened my grip on him, twisting my hands in his shirt. “You’re really being no fair,” I pouted, pulling him back to me. “You can’t just kiss me like that and leave.”

Bray laughed, his hands falling to my hips. “Weren’t you complaining about your heart beating properly earlier?”

“Bray,” I whined, scooting to the edge of my seat. “Don’t be mean.”

He shook his head, still smiling, as he brought his lips to mine again. I sighed into the kiss, his tongue tangling with mine. My hands fell to the waistband of his pants as he trailed kisses along my jaw, nibbling and sucking on my neck.

Bray’s head fell to my shoulder, his breathing harsh as my hand trailed over his hard cock, stroking it lightly. When I brushed my thumb across the tip, his hands tightened on my waist, a shuddering breath brushing across my neck.

“Naughty lamb,” he breathed, one of his hands moving to the band of my leggings. He slid his hand into my leggings and underwear in one swift movement, fingers brushing lightly across my clit.

“Bray, please,” I whimpered, bucking my hips into his touch. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter under his ministrations, heat swirling in my stomach.

“What do you want?” he whispered, hand moving tantalizingly slow against me.

“You, now, please,” I begged, hand slowing on his cock.

“Lift your hips,” he said, removing his hand from my clit.

I did as he instructed, moving my hands to his shoulders to support my weight as I lifted my hips. He tore my leggings and underwear down in one swift movement, dropping his pants in another. He entered me quickly, stilling as our hips pressed flush together.

“Bray,” I breathed, rolling my hips against his. “Please.”

Bray started moving, his hips snapping harshly against mine as his mouth went back to my neck, pressing kisses and nipping at it. I keened loudly under him, throwing my head back as I tried to move my hips to match his. As he continued thrusting into me, I moved one of my hands from his shoulders to my clit, rubbing in circles.

Bray groaned, removing his lips from my neck to watch me. “You want to come?” he breathed, hips still snapping into mine at a fast pace.

“Yes, Bray, please,” I begged, fingers moving furiously over my clit as my hips rolled against his.

“Do it, love. Come for me,” he whispered, tightening his grip on my hips.

I came with a loud cry of his name, body shuddering against his. Bray growled, speeding his thrusts up further before he was coming as well, hips stilling.

“How’s the heart now?” Bray asked.

“I’ll be fine,” I replied, breathing still harsh. “But I think my hot chocolate got cold.”

Bray laughed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
